TaoRis With You Drabble GS
by Y.P Park Mi Chan
Summary: Sungguh… Biarpun aku hidup dengan kelimpahan harta aku tak akan bahagia… TaoRis/GS/Rate:T/Sad/HappyEnding


Taoris "With You" 12 Oktober 2013 pukul 11:27

**WITH YOU**

MAIN CAST : TAORIS

LENGTH : DRABBLE

AUTHOR : Y.P PARK MI CHAN (FFN : Y.P PARK MI CHAN ; FB : PUTERI MAULIDAWATI IKHSAN)

GENRE : HURT, COMFORT, ROMANCE, GENDERSWITCH

RATE : T

SUMARRY :

Sungguh… Biarpun aku hidup dengan kelimpahan harta aku tak akan bahagia…

Namja tinggi bernama Kris tersebut tengah menutup matanya di loteng sekolah tempat dia bekerja, tubuhnya yang tinggi kurus tersebut berdiri tegap dan juga tangannya yang ia masukan kedalam kantong jasnya. Wajahnya yang kusut, penuh lebam, biru, dan juga pucat menandakan dia sangat tersiksa… secara batin.

Harapannya untuk mempersunting sang pujaan hati… Huang Zi Tao, yeoja yang sudah membuatnya tak bisa bernapas untuk beberapa saat dan juga selalu membuatnya tercekat saat ingin berbicara dengan hanya sebuah pukulan telak di pipinya. Senyum pun terpatri ketika mengingat kejadian tersebut.

Umur mereka berdua saat itu masih berumur 17 tahun, Kris adalah seorang namja berdarah dingin. Siapapun yang mengganggunya, baik itu yeoja atau pun namja dia tidak akan segan-segan dia akan melakukan hal-hal yang mengerikan kepada orang tersebut.

Dia sangat ingat ketika dia berjalan melewati sebuah kelas dan seseorang menabraknya, seragamnya yang sudah terkotori dengan minuman berkarbonat tersebut membuat Kris geram. Yeoja itu –yang menabraknya tanpa sengaja- langsung menundukkan kepalanya takut sambil berjalan mundur. Belum sempat yeoja itu pergi Kris sudah menarik tangan yeoja itu kuat sampai kuku-kuku yeoja tersebut berubah warna menjadi pucat.

"Eonni !" teriak seseorang dari arah depan lorong tersebut sambil berlari ke arahnya, PLAKKK… tamparan keras tersebut telak mengenai pipi mulus milik namja berdarah Canada-China tersebut, dia tercengang baru kali ini dia mendapatkan tamparan dari seseorang, apalagi yeoja.

Yeoja bermata panda tersebut pergi sambil menarik yeoja yang menabrak Kris tadi, Kris terdiam… semua siswa-siswi yang ada disana menatapnya heran… terkejut… dan seakan tak percaya, seorang Wu Yi Fan tidak marah ketika ada seseorang yang menamparnya. Tangannya sekarang menyentuh pipinya yang merah tersebut dan tersenyum, manis… tidak ada rasa sakit sama sekali. Itulah dipikirannya saat itu.

Sejak saat itu, Kris mencari tahu siapa yeoja itu. Huang Zi Tao namanya, ahli wushu, pintar di bidang olahraga, anak pindahan dari China, dll. Pantas saja Tao menamparnya dan tidak takut sama sekali dengannya, entah kenapa Kris malah semakin menginginkan yeoja itu.

"saranghae… jeongmal, I always follow you where it all ... My heart always beats strong when I see your sweet face…" itulah kata-kata saat Kris menembak Tao, terkejut namun dia langsung menerimanya membuat Kris bahagia. Menyatukan bibir mereka berdua dengan lembut dan penuh cinta di bawah halte bis ketika hujan turun. Tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang mengabadikan momen indah mereka.

"gege ! I Winner !" seru Tao ketika menjuarai lomba Wushu untuk yeoja tersebut, dengan piala juga piagam dan jangan lupa mendali emas, dia berlari lalu memeluk kecil tangan kekasihnya yang telah bersamanya selama 4 tahun tersebut. Kris yang lelah dengan semua tugas kuliahnya langsung tersenyum senang dan mengecup pelan kening yeoja manis tersebut. Merengkuh erat tubuh mungil tersebut pada pelukannya, dan mengelus pelan kepala Tao dengan pelan.

3 tahun kemudian, Kris membawa Tao setelah acara wisuda mereka selesai pagi tadi dan sekarang mereka berada di bawah halte bis. Berpelukan erat dalam dinginnya malam, saling tersenyum satu sama lain dan mendengarkan sebuah lagu classic kesukaan mereka.

Tiba-tiba semua keadaan berubah, badut panda keluar dari sebuah toko sambil membawa kue juga bunga dan jangan lupa balon, dan beberapa orang terdekat mereka berlari sambil membawa lilin dan itu membuat Tao terkejut kemudian menatap dalam mata tajam Kris. "menikahlah denganku…" itulah kata-kata singkat penuh makna bagi Tao, bahkan seandainya dia mengingat beberapa tahun lalu ketika Kris menembaknya kata-kata Kris lebih indah pada saat itu daripada saat ini.

Dengan pelukan hangat, Tao menerima lamaran tersebut dan membuat semua orang berteriak histeris dan berteriak 'ppopo ! ppopo !' dan itu membuat Kris malu, di tatapnya mata panda kekasihnya itu untuk mengetahui apakah boleh atau tidak dan Tao pun mengangguk. Perlahan namun pasti, Kris menempelkan bibirnya tepat di bibir plum Tao.

Dengan sebuah tanda tangan, sebuah rumah kecil namun sangat bagus tersebut telah menjadi milik Kris dan Tao. Pindah kesana dalam kurun waktu 3 minggu setelah mendapatkan rumah tersebut, aura kebahagiaan terpancar di diri mereka berdua. Walau pun mereka akan menikah 5 bulan lagi, mereka telah menyiapkan rumah yang mereka idam-idamkan.

Tao yang gemar menanam bunga-bunga di halaman belakang rumah mereka membuat rumah tersebut semakin indah, setiap pagi mendapatkan sebuah kecupan manis dan juga sarapan bergaya american selalu didapatkan oleh Wu Yi Fan. Dan ketika Kris pulang dari tempat dia mengajar, Tao akan selalu membuatkan Kris teh hangat dan kue coklat kesukaannya.

"Ace, This beloved, he will become your mother when we're married" mereka berdua tertawa ketika berbicara dengan boneka domba milik Kris yang sangat dia rawat seperti anaknya sendiri.

Persiapan gaun dan jas pernikahan telah mereka siapkan jauh-jauh hari, gereja indah terawat di dekat pantai adalah pilihan Tao karena dia selalu berbicara ingin bersama seseorang yang sudah menjadi suaminya di pantai, undangan juga telah disebarkan kesemua orang, hanya tinggal 2 hari lagi untuk pernikahan mereka.

Kris tengah berdiri di depan cermin yang ada di ruangan pengantin pria, mengarahkan penglihatannya menuju jam dinding yang ada disana, hey... tinggal sebentar lagi, gugup tentu saja. Tao sebentar lagi akan datang dengan gaun pengantin yang sangat indah.

Drtt… Drtt, ponsel touch screennya bergetar memperlihatkan nama 'My Panda' disana. "Hy darling… I ner…" kata-katanya terputus ketika Kris mendengar suara namja bukan Tao, dengan cepat Kris mengambil kunci mobilnya di meja lalu berlari kemudian mengandarai mobilnya menuju…

"silahkan masuk" kata Dokter ketika Kris datang, Kris pun langsung memasuki ruangan dimana kekasihnya terbaring terkulai di atas ranjang putih tersebut. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, air matanya keluar begitu saja, langkahnya seperti seorang balita yang sedang berjalan menuju eommanya, di pegangnya erat tangan Tao dan menatap Tao yang juga menatapnya dalam. Tak dapat berbicara, Tao mengambil sebuah note serta pena hitam di atas meja nakas lalu menulis sesuatu.

I want you remember this…

when you hold my hand when you hug me when you say I love you I felt dozens of butterflies out of my heart I know you are my true love remember how we first met the strange encounter, I always laugh the night see you are eating see you're laughing see you're angry it is a happiness that can not be replaced by anything on this world sorry I can not be with you when you cry or sad

Saranghae…

Kris tercekat ketika membaca tulisan Tao –yang seperti cacing kepanasan- setelah Tao memberikan kepadanya dengan tangan bergetar. Matanya perlahan-lahan tertutup dan akhirnya tertutup rapat dengan seulas senyum tipis membuat Kris terkejut, tangan yang Kris genggam sekarang terkulai tak bergerak sama sekali.

Suara tangis mendominasi diruangan tersebut, dinding alat-alat medis menjadi saksi bisu disana. Kris begitu kehilangan yeojanya, berguman kata maaf, aku mencintaimu, kembalilah, aku akan menyusulmu di depan yeoja tak bernyawa itu. Menciumi kening, punggung tangan, dan juga pipi pucat tersebut untuk terakhir kalinya.

Dengan wajah sendu, di tatapnya nanar kuburan tersebut, di batu nisan tersebut terpampang wajah kekasihnya. Di tangannya adalah surat Tao untuk terakhir kalinya, dengan sekuat tenaga Kris menggenggam surat tersebut. Membiarkan air mata tersebut mendominasi perasaannya, menyalurkan kepedihannya. Dia pun pergi dengan keadaan yang begitu berantakan dengan memakai mobilnya, dengan kecepatan penuh dia mengendarai mobil tersebut menuju satu tempat…

Halte bis, ya… sebuah tempat favoritnya bersama Tao. Tempat menyatakan semua perasaannya kepada Tao, wajahnya begitu berantakan membuat beberapa orang terkejut juga iba. Astaga… ini pasti sebuah fatamorgana ! Tao ?! tengah berdiri di depannya sambil menyodorkan tisue sekali pakai kepada Kris. Kris terperangah, matanya membulat, Kris berdiri kemudian memeluk yeoja itu erat.

BUGGG ! "pergi kau cihh" seru seorang namja lalu menarik Tao, ah~ bukan Tao tapi seorang yeoja lugu seperti Tao. Kris terjatuh lalu terduduk di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang menatapnya sedih.

Hujan turun begitu saja, membasahi tubuhnya yang terduduk di pinggir jalan tersebut. Menengadahkan kepalanya dan membiarkan air dingin yang menetes dari langit tersebut membasahi wajahnya yang pucat dan membuat semua orang memusatkan perhatiannya kepadanya.

Pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup namun dia tak memperdulikannya, bau parfum Tao menyapa hidungnya membuat matanya memanas, dengan langkah gotai Kris berjalan ke arah kamar mandi kemudian memakai pakaiannya.

"gege… do you want to drink with panda ?" Kris terkejut, bayangan Tao kembali terbayang olehnya, ketika hujan mereka akan bermain catur kemudian meminum coklat panas kesukaan merea berdua. Kris menggelekngkan kepalanya lalu berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil wine disana.

"GEGE ! do not drink anymore ! you can get drunk and sick" suara itu menyapa telinganya, dia ingat ketika dia mengeluarkan botol wine maka Tao akan merebutnya kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tong sampah dan memarahi Kris dengan lantang. Kris langsung meminum wine tersebut langsung dari botolnya kemudian berbaring di kasurnya.

"gege… jaljayo…" itulah kata-kata Tao ketika mereka berdua akan tidur di kamar masing-masing. Tidak bisa menahan lagi, sekarang Kris menangis dengan keras, meneriaki nama Tao, mengatakan bahwa dia tersiksa.

Sejak saat itu, sifatnya kembali seperti dulu, menindas berkelahi. Kadang-kadang dia akan mendapatkan teguran keras dari kepala sekolah namun dia tidak perduli.

Dengan perlahan Kris menaiki pagar pembatas di loteng tersebut, menatap kosong langit yang ada di atasnya, dengan tangan memegang kuat surat Tao.

Beberapa siswa-siswi berteriak untuk memintanya turun namun dia tak perduli, teriak histeris mendominasi ketika Kris menutup matanya, membiarkan dirinya terhanyut di ketinggian yang cukup ekstrim. Tersenyum, mengingat bahwa dia akan kembali bersama Tao dan membiarkan tubuhnya terjatuh tepat di atas mobilnya sendiri dan meninggalkan semuanya.

Teriakan, histeris, bunyi ambulance, dan lainnya tak akan bisa mengembalikan Kris kedunia. Dengan wajah sedih, semua siswa-siswi juga beberapa sahabat juga karyawan yang bekerja sama dengan sedang menyaksikan sesi penguburannya. Mereka tak tau apa yang sedang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Wajahnya tersenyum cerah sambil memeluk erat yeoja di hadapannya, menangis keras dan berguman kata aku mencintaimu dan di akhiri dengan sebuah kecupan manisnya bersama… Huang Zi Tao. Yeoja yang membuatnya gila, tidak peduli bagaimana pun, dia akan selalu bahagia bersama Tao, dan sekarang… mereka tak akan terpisahkan.

Wu Yi Fan

11-10-2013

"Saranghae Huang Zi Tao"

Huang Zi Tao

01-04-2013

"Saranghae Wu Yi Fan"

END

A/N : annyeong... datang dengan drabble TaoRis yang bru pertama kali aku buat bagaimana ? bagus kah ? ini FF terakhir aku sebelum hiatus aku bakal kambek kalo semua pekerjaanku udah selesai

saranghae !


End file.
